The Carrier
by Lady Slytherin's Library
Summary: AU. When a new male Carrier is discovered in England, Hogwarts was chosen to host the famous Selection Ceremony where said male carrier will be able to choose his mates. However, no one expected that the young man in question would be Harry Potter, the famous boy-who-disappeared. SLASH, Harem. Harry/OMC/? Strong Harry.


**Summary**: AU. When a new male carrier is discovered in England, Hogwarts was chosen to host the famous Selection Ceremony where said male carrier will be able to choose his mates. However, no one expected that the young man in question would be Harry Potter, the famous boy-who-disappeared. SLASH, Harem.

A/N: If people seem to like this idea, I will continue and the first chapter will be out soon. Thank you for reading.

_Ignores a lot of elements from Canon like Sirius' death and Dumbledore's demise._

**Chapter 1 The Male Carrier**

"Thank Merlin it's dinner time; I'm starving," Ron commented as he flopped himself gracelessly in to one of the available seats at the Gryffindor table. "That last Potions class was torture."

"Well, Ronald," Hermione replied primly from next to him, not one ounce of sympathy in her voice, "If you have bothered to read the chapter beforehand, you wouldn't have had so much trouble completing the potion."

It was such a recurring theme during dinner that everyone rolled their eyes at that. Ron and Hermione have been friends since year one, when Ron saved Hermione from getting crushed by a troll. No one really understood their relationship or how they were still together. Hermione loves nagging and Ron hated being on the receiving end of any nagging; product of having Molly Weasley as a mother. Ron would call Hermione names like "mother-hen" or "nosey-buddy" and Hermione would call Ron "lazy" and "useless".

"Lay off it, Hermione," Dean Thomas interrupted from where he was already stuffing his face with pie, "You know that it's useless. The day Ron picks up a book is the day the Sytherins will start being nice to us."

That comment prompted a round of laughter from their fellow classmates.

Ron, mature adult he was, flipped everyone the finger in response.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped, outraged, "Stop acting like a child."

"Hermione!" Ron mimicked, "Stop acting like my mother."

Luckily, before a fight could break out among them, the Headmaster's voice rose up from the Head Table.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention for just a minute."

It took a measly 10 seconds before the room fell silent. Hermione huffed before turning her attention towards Dumbledore, while Ron made a grimace behind her back.

Dean snorted.

"Thank you," Headmaster Dumbledore continued, "I apologize for disturbing your well-deserved meal but I have an announcement I'm sure everyone will love to hear."

He took a breath, waited a second before announcing almost dramatically:

"A male carrier has been discovered recently and Hogwarts has been chosen to host the famous Selection ceremony in a month' time."

The resulting cacophony of excited voice nearly made Hermione fall off her seat.

She looked around almost wildly, taking in the smiles, the whispers and the high-fives. She felt she had just missed something big.

"What's that?" she asked Ron, putout that she has absolutely no idea what everyone was so excited about. Ron opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off as Dumbledore continued to speak.

"I'm sure some of you have no idea what a selection ceremony is. That is entirely normal if you have not grown up in a Wizarding family. So I encouraged those who lack information to ask their peers instead of me explaining and delaying uselessly your dinner time. Thank you all for your attention and _Bon Appétit_."

With that, Dumbledore sat back down.

As soon as she was sure Dumbledore wasn't about to start again, she turned to Ron.

"Alright, what's a selection ceremony and what's a carrier?"

"A carrier," Ron explained, almost gleefully, probably because he knew something Hermione didn't know, "can be either male or female. They are chosen by magic itself and are extremely rare."

"They're not normal wizards; some say they're not even human," Ginny piped up as she took a seat next to Ron. Her hair was slightly messed up and her tie askew, but Hermione was too interested by the current topic to remark on it.

"Ginny," Lavender Brown chided, "That's not nice to say."

Ginny shrugged, unrepentant.

"They're considered magic's vessel. All carrier are extremely strong magic wise and no normal wizard can even match them in power, no matter how many rituals they did. They also defy all normal norms. For example, a male carrier can actually give birth and the children born from him will also be unnaturally strong."

"But so much power comes with a price," Ron continued, "a single person won't be able to control it by themselves. He or she will need mates to ground him or her. That's where the Selection Ceremony comes in. It's a ceremony where all eligible wizards or witches gather so that the carrier can chose a mate or mates depending on the how strong the carrier is."

"That's incredible," Hermione gasped, eyes wide, "I have to do more research."

Getting up abruptly, she left without a second glance.

Ron stared after her for a while before shrugging.

"Time to eat," he announced to no one in particular, "I'm starving."


End file.
